


温暖倾慕

by hamLock



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Early Mornings, Ficlet, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>透过队长滤镜看Bucky（无误</p>
            </blockquote>





	温暖倾慕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm Admiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359232) by [chipsnships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsnships/pseuds/chipsnships). 



Steve在晨光中醒来，微蓝的光线透过百叶窗照进房间，落在旁边的Bucky身上。他转过脑袋，蹭乱了一头金发，将Bucky的睡颜尽收眼底。

发丝擦过他阖上的双眼，在颈边打着卷儿，  
一些黏在额头，一些柔软地包围着脸颊。  
他的鼻梁直挺，衬得那双灵动的眼眸越发深邃。  
睫毛顺滑，鼻翼两侧的古铜色肌肤略显粗糙。  
颧骨的线条起伏柔和，如他睡梦中的面容一般恬静。  
两道弯眉长而浓密。  
嘴唇上方有一小片深色阴影，浅浅的凹陷恰好突出了双唇的饱满圆润。  
红润与白皙相得益彰。  
他的下颏，顺着下唇的轮廓向下，和过去一样强壮有力，留着少许胡茬。

Steve勾起微笑，他爱这些，他爱他。


End file.
